Surgical and other medical procedures are often performed at sites within a patient's body. In the past, the only way to perform such medical procedures was to cut a large enough incision in the patient's body to expose the operating site sufficiently to permit direct access by a physician. Such operations, however, typically caused a great deal of trauma to the affected tissue requiring lengthy periods for recovery and causing the patient substantial pain and suffering. With technological advances in the medical profession, more and more of these procedures are being performed using less invasive endoscopic and similar procedures. In general, endoscopic procedures include using an instrument having a delivery tube with an inner bore through which a tool can be inserted. With such an instrument, the delivery tube is usually inserted into the patient's body by way of either a comparatively small incision or a body orifice and through a body cavity or hollow organ to the site desired. In this way, any trauma to the patient's body can be generally limited to surrounding tissue along the insertion path of the delivery tube.
Many procedures have been limited to traditional direct access methods due to the size and method of operation of the tools used to perform the procedures. As a result, there is a need for tools which are more adaptable to use with endoscopic and similar procedures.